


Ceyulean Incident

by PumpkinQueen13



Series: Wander Over Yonder [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinQueen13/pseuds/PumpkinQueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Hater is sidetracked when his ship crashes on a planet that he plans to conquer; only one problem: this new planet knows about the warlord and he is labeled as a threat to their way of life and they want him captured. Can he escape in time before he and his watchdogs are captured?</p><p>Meanwhile, you are introduced to a new planet called Ceyulea and its citizens called Ceyuleans. Meet Ciara, a female Ceyulean outcasted from the rest of her kind. One day, she meets a mysterious male Ceyulean called Harod who seems to be intrigued by her. Will the truth about Harod destroy their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceyulean Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Universe: AC/~AU (After Canon/Possibly Alternate Universe)

"Sir, remind me again why we have to come to this planet?" A figure covered in the shadows asked its superior whose form was equally covered in them. What were really noticeable on these figures' forms were that they both had lightning bolts that protruded out of their heads.

The other figure sighed in frustration. "Ugh, I thought you were taking notes in the Meeting Room, Peepers. The other Watchdogs seemed interested enough in my plan to takes notes...fine." It then pressed a button on a remote control that brought the main computer to life, the design of its plan displayed on the screen; the inner design of a planet appeared as well as a couple of profile images of a man and a woman. "This planet is governed by two ambassadors. They need to be out of the picture in order for my plan to set into motion." It said, its back turned to its commander watchdog named Peepers.

Peepers sighed before looking up at the dark figure. "Of course the obvious, sir. But this planet is a utopia, a place of peace and prosperity..." He said while gesturing with his arms.

The dark figure huffed. "You're saying that as though we haven't conquered planets like those; I don't care if it is a barren planet. In the end, all planets in the universe shall belong to me! That star nomad and his zbornak can't stand in my way for long. I, Lord Hater, shall see to it." Lord Hater said as he stepped out of the shadows, his lime green eyes giving off a bit of a glow when he thought about his nemeses.

Peepers could only sigh after hearing Lord Hater's umpteenth monologue. They've been through these similar plans countless times and every time they were close to succeeding, that star nomad, Wander, and his brutal zbornak steed, Sylvia, would always stop them!

However, over the course of the many years that he's worked faithfully under Lord Hater's command, Peepers had been trying to correct Lord Hater's mistakes; sadly all it head to was being electrocuted by his lord's electric energy when Hater felt as though Peepers was telling him what to do. And in spite of his lord's immature awkwardness and emotional instability, he wanted someone to be with. Peepers laughed at the thought: Who or what would be patient enough with his child-like lord?  
The Commander Watchdog was interrupted from his thoughts when Lord Hater groaned, his gloved hand reaching up to his head. “How much longer until we reach the planet…?” Lord Hater asked him. 

Peepers looked up at the monitor and checked how close they were to the planet they were currently approaching, the machine blipping every now and then. “I’d estimate roughly one day, sir…” He answered, rubbing his red eye.

“Ugh…this is taking way too long, is there some way we can get there faster? Initiate hyper-speed; the sooner we get there, the sooner the planet’s mine.” Lord Hater groaned as it pointed to a button that said “Hyper-Speed.”

Peepers shook his head. “We can’t, sir, our hyper-speed is low on energy, we’ll have to continue going normal speed until we approach the planet.” He insisted, awaiting his lord to harshly reprimand him for not getting the answer that he wanted. When nothing of the sort came his way, he looked behind him to see Lord Hater asleep awkwardly on the Command Chair, his jawbone open in a snore.

Peepers sighed as he leaned his head on the control panel, being careful not to press any buttons with his eye. “I’m sure he won’t mind me dozing off for a moment, such as long as I don’t oversleep and stop the ship in time…” He yawned before closing his eye and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
